valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Devrus Lorn
Age: 29 Race: Breton Gender: Male Height: 5'9 Birthsign: Serpent Class: Necromancer Appearance His scrawny looking body hides a very enduring man, his eyes are emerald green. His long black hair falls down to his neck, a rough beard creeps across his face. Small scars cover his face and larger ones are hidden under his clothing. Skills and known spells Knowledge of Necromancy coupled with the ability to catch his opponents off guard. Clothing / armor A heavy cloak and hood shields him from cold and rain, a multiple satchels carrying food, maps and spell books decorate his waist. He wears a rough shirt and torn trousers, durable black boots and gloves help him navigate and climb the landscape. Weapons Dagger Miscellaneous items A silver ring, 200 gold pieces Personality Devrus values life - his life more than anything. Ironic considering he has murdered to pursue knowledge in Necromancy. He will do anything if it means he gets to continue living for a few more days, the second most important thing to Devrus is how powerful he can be, the more powerful he is the less likely he is to meet his demise. Hanging around shady individuals has led Devrus to strike before others can. Major flaw Extremely judgmental and paranoid, while he is good at getting the drop on people and getting undead to do his dirty work, his actual combat skills are below average at best. Background Devrus was born and 'raised' in High Rock, his parents were killed at an early age due to a drunken argument with his neighbour going too far. The neighbour also felt the need to beat him almost to death to leave no witnesses to his crimes, sadly for him Devrus lived. Devrus never found out what they were arguing about, the bastard ran away and went into hiding. Meanwhile Devrus was sent to live in the local orphanage, there he learned about the nine divines and all that crap. He was never physically strong so he turned to magic, turns out he sucked at most of the schools he tried. As a last ditch attempt he got himself a tome that taught him how to raise small animals from the dead, turns out he had a natural talent for it. When Devrus came of age he was booted out into the world, his first instinct was to travel the world and hopefully kill the bastard that slaughtered his parents, so he did. He journeyed across Tamriel developing his talent in "Conjuration" for many years until he found the man that killed his parents in Riften, so he waited until he was alone and killed him. Devrus felt nothing for the man and killing him didn't have the meaning Devrus thought it would. Still, Devrus wasn't one to waste an opportunity to practice so he took the body and tried to raise it. Devrus was caught by a Riften guard, although his face was mostly shrouded by his hood he was sure the guard would be able to see some of his features. Devrus handed a dagger to the newly raised zombie and pointed it at the guard. Devrus then ran, the guard survived but suffered severe knee injuries (I'm sorry). So Devrus was a wanted man. Devrus then saw Valton, a prime place for hiding. Since the hold was new the guard would be lower than others and with less guard there is less chance of him being recognised. Perhaps Devrus could even get a small job until everyone forgets his face.